<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fiddler by Rosedelio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890296">The Fiddler</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosedelio/pseuds/Rosedelio'>Rosedelio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Touhou Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:16:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosedelio/pseuds/Rosedelio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyrica and Merlin confront their sister about recent events.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fiddler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First, I thought about how Lunasa might be too snobbish to be compare herself to a fiddle player. Then I thought about if she wasn't.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>“A New Youkai Musician?”</p>
</div><p>	On multiple nights near the Human Village, one could hear a strange new type of music being played by a sole violinist. Witnesses describe this music as energetic and upbeat, but also the source of sudden melancholy and depression. Few have seen this musician, but those who have describe him as an old, long-bearded man wearing ragged clothing. One person said he called himself “The Fiddler.”</p><p>	These nighttime events have become a cause for concern as local residents are unsure how hearing “The Fiddler’s” music will affect them in the long term. Some are even asking the Hakurei Shrine Maiden to capture the musician and put a stop to his performances.</p><p>	Violin expert Lunasa Prismriver was contacted but declined to comment. If you have further information about “The Fiddler”, please contact your friendly neighborhood reporter Shameimaru Aya!</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>	“Hey Sis, what have you been doing for the past few nights?” Lyrica asked as she lowered the newspaper. She and her eldest sister were having breakfast in their dining room.</p><p>	“Just taking a stroll under the moonlight.” Lunasa narrowed her eyes. “Why do you ask?”</p><p>	“People are talking about this new ‘Fiddler.’ I was wondering if you heard his music.”</p><p>	“No, I haven’t.” Lunasa glanced at the newspaper. “I suppose Aya wrote her article.”</p><p>“She did.” Lunasa nodded but stayed silent as she ate some buttered toast. After a while, Lyrica added, “Sis, you’re like the only person in Gensokyo with a violin. The ‘Fiddler’ is definitely you.”</p><p>	“I’m sure there are others who can play it.”</p><p>	“Like who?”</p><p>	Lunasa stammered before replying, “Just because I don’t know anyone doesn’t mean they don’t exist!”</p><p>	“What’re you two arguing about?” Merlin yawned as she entered the dining room.</p><p>	“Lunasa’s the Fiddler and I’m trying to get her to admit it,” Lyrica answered as she gave the newspaper to Merlin.</p><p>	“Why you care about this so much, Lyrica?”</p><p>	“I don’t want you to get exterminated by Reimu.”</p><p>	“Don’t worry, I don’t think Reimu cares enough to do that,” Merlin said as she skimmed the article. “Upbeat violin music? That’s what I’ve been hearing when I pass by your room at night.”</p><p>	“How much more proof do we have to present you, Sis? C’mon, we won’t judge,” Lyrica said. Merlin nodded as she sat next to her younger sister.</p><p>	Lunasa finished the rest of her toast and stared at her sisters. Finally, she sighed and said, “Are you really so indifferent to the idea of your refined sister going out in disguise to play bumpkin music?”</p><p>	“Well, when you put it that way –,” Merlin started before getting elbowed by Lyrica.</p><p>	“Why’d you go through all the trouble if you hate the music?” Lyrica asked.</p><p>	“I don’t. I … envy it. When I heard those songs for the first time, it opened my eyes to the idea of the violin being played to uplift. Unfortunately, given how things have gone, I don’t think that’ll ever happen while I’m playing it.”</p><p>	“We could learn to play those songs with you, just like we normally do,” Merlin suggested.</p><p>	“Thanks, but a trumpet and a piano aren’t the right instruments for this kind of music.” Lunasa tapped her chin. “I did do my research though, and if you really want to help me, you could play the jug and washboard.”</p><p>	“Sure! It’s been a while since we learned new instruments,” Lyrica replied.</p><p>	“Mm-hmm! But we better play in our normal clothes. I don’t want to wear a fake beard,” Merlin said.</p><p>	Lunasa laughed. “Of course. With you two, I won’t need to hide anymore.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to my friends for their suggestions while editing this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>